


Far Away

by Ninja_Librarian



Series: Shidge Month 2018 [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Day 13: Ribbon, F/M, Shidge Month 2018, Sorry but there's angst in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 14:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14310546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninja_Librarian/pseuds/Ninja_Librarian
Summary: Shiro thought that Pluto was the farthest he would ever be from Katie.





	Far Away

Shiro stepped off the stage as Commander Holt answered a few more questions about the mission, letting out a breath of relief as he walked over towards his waiting girlfriend. Katie smiled at him, but a sort of sad smile.

“Congratulations,” She said, squeezing his hands. “The Kerberos mission… this is going to change history.”

“I’m excited,” Shiro said. “It’s an honor.”

But it would take him away from Earth for a year. Take him away from Katie for a year.

“I wish you could go, too,” Shiro said. He suddenly grinned. “You’re small enough, you’d fit in my duffel bag, right?”

That made Katie grin and she stuck her tongue out of him. Then her eyes brightened, the way they always did when she had an idea. It was usually a look that make him feel uneasy and concerned, especially if Matt had the same gleam in his eye.

But Katie reached up and tugged gently on the pale purple ribbon that had been tied into an elegant bow around her ponytail. She then took his right forearm and wrapped the ribbon around his wrist, tying it in a bow. Tight enough to stay in place and be hidden by the sleeve of his dress uniform, but loose enough to not cut off his blood flow.

“I can’t go with you. I might not even see much of you leading up to the launch,” She said. “But wear this, and know that I’ll always be with you.”

Shiro smiled, and leaned down to kiss her. “Thank you.”

Oxygen. Food. Water. A tablet full of books and puzzles. And now a ribbon.

Takashi Shirogane had everything he needed to survive going to Pluto and back.

*****

Shiro lay curled up in a ball on the cell-room floor. His arm was in an excruciating amount of pain, a hideous combination of the initial injury in the arena that had left his arm most severed, followed by the complete amputation, and now the burning of his nerve endings and muscle as his arm adjusted to the new prosthetic the Witch had placed against the barely healed injury, the phantom pains making his suffering even worse.

But he sobbed because they had taken away his greatest strength.

The ribbon he had oh-so-carefully managed to keep hidden, tied to his wrist, his _right wrist_ , gone.

Right when he needed it the most.

But he was going to survive. He refused to die out here, as a Galra prisoner.

He was going to make it back to Katie if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
